


falling seems so easy

by manzini (writtendlessly)



Series: manzini's TWI-verse [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Idiots in Love, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Simon Lewis, Mutual Pining, Texting, Vampire Raphael Santiago, Warlock Magnus Bane, also i spend too much time talking about alec's social media, and i wanna keep maia, because i wrote lydia/maia first and then remember aline, jace isnt here because he doesnt matter, magnus is an angsty/insecure boi, mild background aline/maia, ok and then my custom tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtendlessly/pseuds/manzini
Summary: Magnus runs away from the Institute party before Alec can talk to him, but Alec isn't going to give up that easily. Magnus just got his magic back, and the new life that comes with that, and he isn't sure if he's ready for a relationship just yet. But being friends with the mundane should be fine, right?
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: manzini's TWI-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573867
Comments: 18
Kudos: 198





	falling seems so easy

**Author's Note:**

> This can be viewed as fic-compliant with my other TWI fics! (Though not the friends with benefits one) Enjoy these chaotic queer dumbasses. 
> 
> Title from Todrick Hall's song "Color"
> 
> Thanks to tothetrashwhereibelong (on tumblr/AO3) for looking this over and giving some advice! :)

Magnus almost makes it out the front door, after weaving his way through guests and past the disgruntled doorman, when a voice calls out, "Leaving so soon?"

Magnus freezes, but he doesn't turn around. He has heard only a few sentences from the man, but he'd recognize that voice in his sleep. Alec Lightwood. 

It had taken all of his, admittedly weak, magic to banish the dead demon in the basement. He's tired and a bit grumpy, and not looking forward to the long Uber ride back to his apartment. He's especially impatient knowing that he could have made a portalagain if he wasn't completely drained. He just wants to go _home_. 

It feels like hours before Alec reaches him, putting a large hand on Magnus' shoulder and pulling slightly, trying to turn him around. Magnus follows willingly, and suddenly he's looking up into those dark eyes again.

"Where are you running off to?" Alec asks. His voice sounds disappointed but there's a smile on his face. How does he manage to make a simple question sound so flirty?

"Look, Alec," Magnus stumbles over his excuse as he steps backwards towards the door. "You're a— You're a nice guy but—"

"You're straight?"

Magnus flinches at the abrupt question, unable to stop the offended, " _God_ , no" from slipping out.

Alec frowns then, and it's unfair that he still looks devastatingly handsome while doing it. "Then what's the problem?"

"I just can't—" Magnus feels the panic swell in his chest and the last dredges of his magic rise to the surface of his skin and threaten to spark out. He isn't sure if it's the new magic, or the crowded party, or the very handsome, very _mundane_ man looking at him, but it's all too much for him. "This is— You don't want to deal with all of this."

Alec opens his mouth to retort but Magnus doesn't let him, "I— I'm sorry, I have to go."

He turns and all but runs out the door, Alec's cry of "wait!" echoing in his mind long after he's dropped off at his apartment.

"I think this is all _very_ romantic, by the way," Simon is grinning at him, but Alec ignores it. "A chance meeting, an instant connection, your damsel running away at midnight."

Alec has the website for _Magnus Bane, LLC_ opened on his laptop and he can't help staring at the large photo of Magnus giving a thumbs up on the front page. They're seated outside at a cafe, Alec's laptop and work binders as well as Simon's textbooks between them. Alec had chosen the location this time, so the cafe is much nicer than that _Java Jace_ place that Simon insists on going to. 

"Tell me, Alec," Simon implores from his spot across from him. "Under love's heavy burden do you sink?"

Alec gives him the most displeased look he can muster, "Remind me to never tell you anything ever again."

"You say that now, but who else is going to listen to your drunken hook-up stories?"

Simon has a point.

"Whatever," Alec rolls his eyes and _finally_ manages to click the contact page on the website. A different photo of Magnus from the same photoshoot appears, this time with a serious expression on his face. It's somehow even cuter than the thumbs up picture. "It's not _love_. I just wanna see him again."

Simon mm-hmms. The noise is more judgmental than anything he could've said with words.

"It's not the first time I've chased after a guy," Alec protests. "I'll fuck him and get it out of my system. Then I'll be back at Pandemonium in a week."

"Are you sure there's anyone left at Pandemonium that you haven't gotten to yet?" 

"There's always fresh meat this time of year," Alec gestures around him vaguely, referring to the spring season that always means extra work for Alec and allergies for Simon. "Or Meliorn, at the bar."

Simon goes red at the mention of Meliorn, unable to forget the way they had propositioned him and Izzy just a few weeks ago. 

"You never go back for seconds," Simon gives up pretending he's doing his accounting homework to look at Alec, who is looking down at a spreadsheet that's been printed out and neatly added to his three-ring binder. Alec was so meticulous and organized, Simon wouldn't be surprised if he had a binder specifically to avoid repeated hook-ups. "Which is why I'm confused—but delighted—that you're so hung up on this Marcus guy."

"Magnus," Alec corrects automatically, then frowns and looks up at Simon. "And he's not seconds."

"Alright, thirds then."

"There was never _firsts_ ," Alec scribbles some notes on the paper and then abandons his work as well, leaning back and huffing in frustration. "We met at the party, I told you."

"And I just assumed you took him to a broom closet or upstairs to the offices," Simon trails off. There's some awe in his voice at the idea that Alec, playboy extraordinaire and the most emotionally closed-off guy he's ever known, was pursuing someone he didn't sleep with first. "Did you at least kiss him?"

Alec just shakes his head, but his eyes flicker back to this laptop screen. 

"Wow," Simon drags the sound out long enough to annoy Alec and then grins. "You really _are_ sinking under love!"

Alec rolls his eyes and clicks, rather aggressively, on the scheduling page of Magnus' website. 

"I'm just gonna book a reading," Alec starts typing, also aggressively, and avoids Simon's smug smile. "I need to know if this new caterer is a bad idea."

Simon watches him silently, and when Alec's annoyance wears off and doubt starts creeping in, he distracts Alec with a new topic. _Wow_ , Simon thinks, _Izzy is going to_ love _hearing about this later._

"You have your monthly meeting with Lucian at nine, then lunch with Lorenzo Rey. There's only one tarot appointment at four," Raphael reads off the schedule from his place behind the giant computer screen that he insisted Magnus buy. 

It's only been a few weeks of having Raphael act as his secretary, but Magnus was already well accustomed to their routine. Every morning, Magnus would make some tea, still by hand, and sip leisurely at it as Raphael told him about his appointments or upcoming deadlines. Before the alternate Clary there wasn't a need for any sort of formal scheduling system, but with the return of his magic came a surge of new customers and he found himself unable to keep track of it all. If he used this as an excuse to spend time with Raphael again, well, who could blame him?

"Overall a rather easy day," Raphael continues. His tone is bored and borderline annoyed, but that's how he always sounds. "Your reading is with a mundane, though, and he seems like a real pain in the ass."

Magnus hums noncommittally. All these years of living amongst them and Raphael has still never warmed up to modern mundanes.

"How so?"

"He kept asking questions," Raphael's head peeks out from behind the screen to look at Magnus, rolling his eyes as he imitates the caller by pitching his voice lower. " _How long do readings last? What can I ask? Do I get to meet Magnus Bane?_ "

"Someone asked for me?" Magnus frowns. He _knew_ those television commercials were a bad idea. Sure, they got him some new customers, but now he has people specifically seeking him out. The idea that so many people knew where he was put him on edge. It's been a long time since he even spoke to someone outside his small circle of friends, but if immortals knew how to do anything it was holding a grudge. 

"Like I said, it's just a mundane," Raphael goes back to whatever he usually does on Magnus' overpriced computer. "I wouldn't worry too much about this Lightwood guy."

Magnus definitely does _not_ choke on his tea. He _doesn't_. He just... needed to clear his throat. Seasonal allergies and all. 

"You alright over there?"

"Li— Lightwood?" Magnus tries his best to sound unaffected, which means Raphael sees right through him immediately. "A man named Lightwood asked for me?" 

Raphael squints his eyes contemplatively and debates revealing just how _much_ the guy had asked about Magnus. Instead he just says, "Yes?"

Magnus puts his tea down with shaky hands, his mind running a mile a minute. He has tried (and failed) to push the handsome mundane man out of his mind over the last week. Between the uptick in clients and practicing his magic, he has almost been able to forget their brief encounter at the Institute. But the mention of his name brings it all rushing back—the sweetness of the cocktail he had sipped from a tea cup, the heat of the man's gaze sweeping over him from head to toe, the way his smile curved up more on one side. 

"Do you want me to cancel?" Raphael interrupts his thoughts, and before Magnus can fully recognize what he's doing, he's blurting out a denial.

"No!" Sparks dance along the edge of Magnus' fingers and he barely reins them back in. "No, it's fine. I'll meet him."

Raphael is silent for a few moments and Magnus relaxes back into his chair again. He still had an hour before meeting Luke and usually the man was so distracted with organizing old books that he came late anyway. Another sacred part of his and Raphael’s routine was the companionable silence between them before the day begins.

“A mundane, Magnus? Really?”

Apparently not _that_ sacred.

Magnus dodges Raphael’s questioning with a few well-placed comments and a hasty excuse about setting up for Luke. The meeting goes well, mostly just catching up, and Magnus was in high spirits until lunch with Lorenzo sends them crashing down. He holds it together long enough for Raphael to leave for the day (there’s never enough work to warrant a full eight hours) and then he descends into full panic mode.

By 3:30 Magnus has changed his outfit four times, sufficiently pissed off Church _and_ Chairman Meow, and briefly contemplated quitting this whole business and moving to Iceland. He's never actually _been_ to Iceland, however, so he can't portal himself there in the remaining ten minutes he has before Alec arrives. And _when did it become 3:50?!_

Magnus only has enough time left to set up his tarot cards and light a few candles and then, at exactly four o'clock, Alec rings his doorbell. Magnus takes a few breaths, smooths down his shirt, and opens the door with a flourish.

When his eyes finally land on Alec, he nearly chokes.

Alec is standing there, hand raised as if he was going to knock. He's dressed much more casually than the first time they met, in just dark jeans with a white t-shirt tucked in. He seems taller, somehow, and when Magnus checks he sees the small heel of Alec's ankle boots. Alec clears his throat and Magnus' eyes shoot back up to his face, flushing at the realization that he was so blatantly checking him out.

"Can I come in?" Alec asks with a smug smirk, eyeing Magnus up and down in an even more obvious way.

"Yes, yes, come in! Welcome!" Magnus moves out of the doorway and Alec steps in, now officially in Magnus' space. The wards pass over him gently, just enough to check for ill intent, and Alec seems to shiver just slightly at the sensation. 

Magnus closes the door and moves towards the living room, using the few seconds he's faced away from Alec to try to compose himself. He knows it's been a while since he has... _partaken_ but this is bordering on pathetic. What's worse is that Alec _knows_ the effect he has, and is probably like every other attractive white man Magnus has had to deal with over the centuries. 

"Before we begin, we should discuss payment," Magnus stops next to the round table but doesn't sit down, turning back to face Alec. "The base price is thirty dollars, and extra costs vary based on what you want."

Alec smiles and nods, looking nonplussed. Magnus gets the feeling that Alec has money, and that he should've asked for fifty instead.

"Elixirs, balms, et cetera are part of a different system," Magnus continues, carefully watching Alec's reactions. "They take a lot longer, so we'd have to discuss it at a later time."

Alec perks up at the idea of meeting Magnus again.

"Any questions?"

Alec gives him the exact same stare Magnus can remember from over the edge of a teacup. "How do you take it?"

This time Magnus _does_ choke, swallowing weird and barely managing to speak between coughs, " _What_?"

"Payment," Alec explains, as if it were obvious. There's a glint in his eye, but he seems amused more than smug. "Do you take cash, or...?"

Magnus glares at him, pulling out his chair roughly but still not sitting down. He's more annoyed at himself for jumping to the wrong idea than he is at Alec. "Cash or credit is fine."

"Good!" Alec claps his hands once and then pulls his own chair out, sitting himself down in one graceful and fluid movement. "What's the max level? With all the bells and whistles? I want everything you've got."

Magnus ignores the innuendo and readies himself. Even in the face of the most handsome man he's seen in at least two decades, he's a professional and he plans to do his job well. If Alec wants bells and whistles, that's what he'll get.

An hour and a half later, Magnus has thoroughly taken apart every single flaw and insecurity Alec has, as well as given him advice on everything from romance to the stock market. In between, Alec made small talk, asking about Magnus' life and interests and giving innumerable compliments. By the time it's all done, Magnus feels like he needs a cigarette and he doesn't even smoke.

"I've had a really great time," Alec says, as if this was a date and not a business transaction. Magnus thinks _me too_ but doesn't say it. "And I was hoping I could see you again?"

Magnus opens his mouth but Alec rushes to clarify, "I mean like, not as a customer."

Alec watches him expectantly and Magnus _knows_ what he means, but he almost wants to play dumb. He's only just gotten his magic back and he has all of his customers to deal with, and Raphael, and the new werewolves, and Lorenzo trying to use him for some sort of political gain, and—

At Magnus' contemplative silence, Alec says, "Okay, right. Bad idea, sorry." 

His cool composure starts to crack, a little, and Alec looks embarrassed and awkward. His speech gets faster, the New York accent coming through heavier, "God, I just asked someone out at their _job,_ like a fuckin' scumbag—"

"Alec," Magnus interrupts a bit too loudly. Alec tries to pretend he didn't jump. "It's not that I don't want to, but, I just—"

And now they're making a habit of it, because this time it's Alec interrupting, "You don't have to explain." 

"Maybe when," Magnus begins, but he's not sure what to finish with. When his life isn't so crazy? When he's used to his magic again? When he gets drunk enough to forget what a terrible idea it is to get involved with a mundane? 

Alec smiles at him again, though less joyfully than he did at the start and says, "It's fine, Magnus, I swear."

Alec stands up, already pulling out his wallet. Magnus looks up at him—towering over Magnus and the table, smiling acceptingly and holding a thick wallet with his big hands—and Magnus makes a split-second decision. 

"Take my number!" He scrambles up out of his seat and reaches his hand out towards Alec in a silent request for his phone. The way Alec glances down at the palm of his hand makes him feel heated, inexplicably, and he loses all his confidence. Just as he's going to draw his hand back, Alec grabs it—god he's so _warm_ —and places his cell phone in it.

"In case I want another reading," Alec offers up the excuse for Magnus on a silver platter, but he doesn't take it.

"Or if you just... want to talk." 

Alec grins, bright and unrestrained and slightly dopey, and Magnus contemplates putting a cute name for his contact, but settles on _Magnus Bane_. Alec takes his phone back, looks at it, and then curses as he registers the time.

"I gotta run," Alec says absentmindedly, moving towards the door and digging a card out of his wallet. Magnus feels disappointed, stupidly enough, but he goes through the motions of processing his payment and then waves as Alec all but runs out the door.

It isn't until later that night, when he's looking over his records, that he realizes Alec had left a 100% tip.

“You’re late.”

“And _you’re_ beautiful.”

Aline glares at Alec, “True. But you’re still late.”

Alec drops himself into the chair opposite Aline, vaguely noticing that she has already ordered drinks for the both of them. He picks up the menu in front of him to avoid her angry expression.

“People were starting to think I got stood up,” Aline complains. Even though it’s a Saturday, she’s dressed like she just came off work in a tasteful navy pantsuit. “It was your idea we have dinner, and then you show up late.”

“Does it help my case if I say I was on a date?” Alec makes a show of peeking over the edge of the menu at Aline. Her hair is loose around her shoulders, the only indication that she’s feeling relaxed.

“No.”

“Good, because I wasn't on a date,” Alec sighs and sets the menu down. “At least… I don’t think so?”

“You’re not sure?” Aline leans forward, interested as always in Alec’s tumultuous love life. “How can you not be sure?”

“We talked and maybe flirted but like,” Alec trails off, fiddling with one of the rings on his left hand. “He turned me down. Then he gave me his number anyway.”

Aline hums contemplatively, “I can see why you’re unsure.”

The waiter comes over and the two of them pause to rattle off their orders. When the man leaves, they continue.

“Are you sure he’s even interested in men?”

“He definitely is,” Alec replies, unable to stop himself from smiling at the memory of Magnus’ eyes on him, both at the party and then earlier that day at his office. “Trust me, I have an actually functioning gaydar.”

Aline frowns. She crosses her arms across her chest and protests, “I do too!”

“Aline, you thought _Raj_ was gay.”

“In my defense,” Aline starts but then abruptly cuts herself off at Alec’s raised eyebrows. “Okay, maybe there’s no defense.”

“Just leave the gaydar-ing to me, you useless lesbian.”

Aline reaches over and smacks him on the arm. Alec tries to pretend like it didn’t hurt.

“Hey! It’s only okay if I say it!”

“Speaking of,” Alec grins and Aline braces herself for a thorough roasting. “How’s it going with Maia?”

All of the fight leaves Aline, and she slouches back against her chair dramatically, “It’s not going at all.”

“You _still_ haven’t talked to her?” Alec whines. He spent so much time and effort trying to make excuses for the two of them to meet. Maia’s restaurant does catering for events sometimes, so Alec sees her often, but Aline works in business strategy and just sits in an office all day.

“Look, we’re not all as charming as you are.”

“I _am_ charming,” Alec agrees. _Though apparently not charming enough for Magnus,_ he thinks. His smile wanes, but Aline is too busy lamenting her own despair to notice.

“I wish I was customer-facing, like you, so I’d have more opportunities to see her,” Aline says. “But all I have is a hundred unsent emails and a sore ass.”

Aline can see the grin that Alec is failing to fight, so she quickly adds, “From _sitting all day_ , you pervert.”

Alec doesn’t argue it, but he does say, “You’d do awful working on-site and you know it.”

Their food arrives then, saving Aline from having to admit that Alec is right. The rest of the dinner is spent talking about work and Aline's failed attempts at talking to pretty girls. Alec goes home that night exhausted and a little drunk, and forgets about the text he was going to send. 

" _I'm_ the one that rejected _him_ ," Magnus says. He's looking in Church's direction, but trying to pretend like he's not talking to his cats. He's not _that_ lonely. 

Okay, maybe he is, but he's not going to admit it.

It's been three days since Magnus had gone temporarily insane and offered his phone number to Alec, and he still hasn't received any messages. If Magnus had been braver, he would've gotten Alec's phone number as well and this whole issue wouldn't even exist. 

But that's just it, isn't it? If Magnus was braver—or smarter, or sexier, or just _more_ than centuries of bad memories rattling around behind a thin shell of composure like a maraca—he wouldn't be facing this dilemma. His brain and his heart are at war and it sounds so cliched he wants to be sick.

Normally if he has a problem, he goes to Catarina for comfort or Ragnor for brutal honesty. But he doesn't _need_ advice, not when he knows what his two oldest friends would say anyway. _Don't get involved with a mundane, Magnus, you hopeless idiot._

The sad thing is, it's Catarina's voice he hears ripping him a new one. Ragnor would probably just laugh. He isn't sure which would be worse.

He tries to comfort himself with the thought that maybe Alec is just following some stupid texting rule that says he has to wait before sending a message. 

"But then do I even want a guy who follows dumb dating rules?" Magnus asks, this time directed towards Chairman Meow. He blinks at Magnus lazily. 

He turns back to Church to say, "I know his name, maybe I could find him online?" 

Church meows.

"You're right, that would be weird and creepy."

Chairman has closed his eyes to sleep, but Magnus still addresses him as he adds, "But Alec had to search _me_ online to make an appointment."

There's silence, of course, but Magnus imagines his two cats as the angel and devil on his shoulders, debating whether it'd be worth it to try to find Alec's social media. He's momentarily distracted by the thought of buying them angel and devil costumes for this Halloween and smiling at the mental image. He hasn't been able to get them to wear an outfit for the last 4 years, but maybe this time it'll work. 

When he finally focuses back to the matter at hand, Church is also asleep, and Magnus heads to his office. He'll have to thank Raphael later for forcing him to buy a computer. 

Magnus types _Alec Lightwood_ into the search bar, but hesitates before hitting enter. There's no turning back after this, and it's possible he won't find anything, or he won't like what he sees, or—

He presses the enter key.

The page loads instantly (Raphael had also insisted on the fastest internet speed) and Magnus immediately notices a slew of social media accounts. After the links to his various accounts, there are news articles and blog posts about Alec and his events. Even some videos show up in the results, but Magnus tells himself he's not desperate enough to click on them.

He's this far in already, so he starts at the top. 

The first page is Alec's LinkedIn, which has details about his university and career and a nice professional headshot of Alec in a suit. Magnus scrolls down in an effort to stop himself from staring at the photo and reaches the skills section. It's mostly soft skills, appropriate for an event planner, but he learns that Alec can speak both French and Spanish. 

Next up is Twitter, where Alec has a couple thousand followers and he uses the same headshot from LinkedIn. His description is short, just _Event Planner in NYC_ and a rainbow flag emoji. His tweets are mostly about his events—complaints, photos, announcements—but there's a few personal updates mixed in. His latest tweet was from the same day he went to see Magnus for a reading.

@AlecLightwood: Best friends are infuriating, but sometimes they can help set you straight. Or set you gay, as it were.

Magnus clicks it and the top reply is from someone named Simon.

@RockSolidPanda: a pun!!! i'm so proud!!! :') also, you're welcome 

@AlecLightwood: Who are you again?

Magnus assumes this is the aforementioned best friend but he refuses to start internet stalking Alec's _friends_. There's really no reason for him to even look at Twitter, it's not like he's getting any closer to finding a way to contact him. He went along with the computer and the website but he's not going to start making social media accounts any time soon. 

Back on the search results page, there's only two accounts left. He attempts to avoid the inevitable by clicking the link to Alec's Facebook instead, but it's mostly locked from public viewing. There _is_ a different profile picture, though. It looks like he's in someone's backyard, beer in hand and a patterned polo shirt unbuttoned enough to show a hint of chest hair. 

Alec is smiling, squinting his eyes against the sun and Magnus' heart is suddenly pounding. There's no good reason for it, he's just alone in his apartment, but the sight of Alec looking sunkissed and smiling makes him _ache_ for that kind of warm affection. It's not even an Alec thing, but a loneliness thing. (Okay, _maybe_ it's an Alec thing, but he's trying to ignore that.)

He exits the page frantically and clicks the next link, and Alec's Instagram page opens. All Magnus can see at first is his profile and saved stories, blissfully unaware of any photos until he chooses to scroll down. The description is similar to Twitter, but Magnus forgets what it says when he finally sees the photos.

First of all, Alec _loves_ to swim. 

Or, more accurately, he loves to pose seductively in shorter-than-average swim shorts next to pools and beaches. He also loves posing seductively next to rock-climbing walls, and posing seductively on red carpets, and posing seductively with beautiful men and women in equally beautiful locations.

This is not even to mention all the pictures of him cooking, playing with cute dogs, or spending time with his sister. Magnus is sufficiently distracted scrolling through the posts and reading the captions that he nearly jumps out of his chair when his phone dings with a notification. 

As if he had a sixth sense for internet stalking, Alec has finally texted him. 

**Unknown number:** hey magnus!! 😊 sorry i took so long 😭 i was sooo busy 😩😩😩

Magnus is mildly surprised at the way Alec texts, when all his social media posts were full of carefully crafted sentences and perfect grammar. Magnus quickly closes his web browser and cradles his phone in both hands, heart racing as he tries to think of a response that doesn't show that he's been spiraling into self-hate because of the delay. 

Another message from Alec comes in. 

**Unknown number:** wyd?? 😄

Magnus quickly saves his number under _Alec Lightwood_ and then types "Hello Alec". He spends another minute deciding if he should also use emojis and wondering what the hell _wyd_ means. 

**Magnus Bane:** Hello Alec :)

 **Alec Lightwood:** hi!!! 

Magnus can't fight his smile at the enthusiastic response. The smile turns into a full grin when Alec sends another three messages in a row, only seconds between them.

 **Alec Lightwood:** what r u up to??

 **Alec Lightwood:** im just chillin at work 😩 we dont have anything to do until next week but i cant leave until 5 🙃

 **Alec Lightwood:** i would just leave early but i need this job 😂 gotta get that bread 🥖

Magnus briefly contemplates what emotion an upside-down smile is supposed to convey before he reads the last sentence and feels confused again.

 **Magnus Bane:** Bread? I thought you worked in event planning. 

**Alec Lightwood:** 😂😂😂

 **Alec Lightwood:** but anyway r u busy? i hope im not interrupting anything

 **Magnus Bane:** It's fine, I'm not busy. 

Magnus has a few potions he needs to finish up, but he's not going to tell Alec that. Besides, even if he was with a client, Magnus has a feeling he'd drop everything just to chat with Alec. Which is absurd, truly, because he has no right to be so infatuated with the guy he turned down just a few days ago. 

But he _also_ has no right to drag a mundane into his fucked up life. 

It's not like he's never been with a mundane before, but over time he learned that it was never worth the effort or pain. Either he spends a few years trying to hide the very essence of his being or he is truthful and they end up leaving him for one reason or another. Sometimes it's because he won't grant their every wish and sometimes it's just the overwhelming pressure of loving an immortal. 

So he stuck with other warlocks until his magic went dormant and suddenly they didn't want him either. (There was a vampire, once, but he tries to forget about her because he's not sure what will happen if he doesn't.)

Even a friendship with a mundane is asking for trouble, especially with the unpredictable nature of his returned magic. And yet, with all this evidence for why he made a good decision, Magnus still feels immeasurable regret any time his phone pings with another message from Alec. Even just the fact that Alec didn't end all contact after being rejected is enough to make Magnus' heart ache. 

**Alec Lightwood:** cool!! u wanna play a game then?? 😉

 **Alec Lightwood:** i ask u a question, u ask me a question? 😄 

Magnus knows that learning more about Alec is a recipe for disaster, but he says yes anyway.

They spend the rest of the day texting on and off, only stopping when Alec is on the subway and when Magnus orders his dinner. The questions remain fairly innocent, but they touch on some deeper topics a few times. Magnus asks about Alec's favorite color (green), his career goals (opening his own event planning business) and favorite cocktail (anything with vodka in it). 

And in turn, Alec asks about Magnus' hometown (he stretches the truth a little and says Jakarta), his coffee order (iced caramel macchiato with almond milk and extra syrup) and least favorite animal (birds). 

Magnus doesn't even realize how long they spend talking until suddenly it's midnight and he can barely keep his eyes open. That night he goes to sleep with a warm heart and a newly created Instagram account.

The next time Magnus sees Alec, it's at the coffee shop near his apartment. It's not intentional (despite their continuous texting, neither has made a suggestion to meet up) but it's a welcome surprise nonetheless. Magnus usually goes to this shop when he's between clients, or when Raphael starts driving him crazy, and it's only a short walk away from his building. He tries to avoid being remembered by mundanes, but he's been to this shop so many times that the baristas know him. Which makes Alec's appearance all the more strange, since he's never seen him there before.

He's wearing a black and white striped t-shirt, dark jeans and, surprisingly, a pair of black glasses. On the table in front of him is his laptop, which he was focusing on before the bell above the door chimed when Magnus walked in. Magnus isn't sure if he's ready for another face-to-face conversation but Alec looks up and notices him, so he doesn't have much of a choice. Magnus makes his way inside as Alec gets up from his table. 

"Magnus!" Alec exclaims happily when they meet at the ordering line. "It's nice to see you again!"

Magnus smiles down at the floor, unable to meet Alec's eyes for too long, "It's nice to see you, too, Alec." 

They both take a step forward to follow the line, and Magnus feels a vague sense of concern for Alec's laptop sitting at an unoccupied table. 

"What are you up to?" Alec asks, nudging him gently. Magnus feels the touch of Alec's body lingering in his magic even after he moves away. "Don't work today?"

"I'm just on a break," Magnus explains. "My office is nearby."

Magnus feels stupid as soon as he says it, because Alec has _been_ to his office, so he should know this. But Alec's expression turns to surprise as he says, "Oh really? What a coincidence!"

"Yeah," Magnus replies. He knows Alec is just humoring him after he said something stupid. He doesn't have time to backtrack, or make an excuse to leave, because the next step forward puts them at the counter.

Magnus opens his mouth but Alec beats him to it, rattling off Magnus' coffee order as if it were his own. Magnus almost thinks it _is_ Alec's order, until he adds, "And then another medium black coffee, and a blueberry muffin, please." 

Magnus is temporarily dumbstruck that Alec remembered what he likes (and he _ordered for him_ , which should be presumptuous and overbearing but it just feels romantic and slightly sexy), but he still manages to pull out his wallet first.

"I've got it!" He says, shoving his card at the startled barista before Alec can use his. 

After they finish ordering, Alec starts walking back to his table and Magnus follows after him without thinking. He stays silent as he walks behind Alec (keeping his eyes firmly ahead of him and not down, thank you very much) and then watches Alec shift his laptop and notebooks around to make room for their drinks. 

"Just doing some work," he explains with a small shrug. "I have a _huge_ wedding coming up. Really important people."

Alec rubs his fingers together in a gesture that indicates they have a lot of money. Magnus smiles and says, "Must be stressful."

"It is, but I love my job anyway." 

They had talked about it via text a few times. Alec does event planning because he enjoys making people happy, giving them the best possible wedding or birthday, and he's got a knack for design and coordinating. The corporate gigs are much more soulless, but they pay well enough to keep doing. 

In turn, Magnus had told him something similar. Tarot and fortune telling is mostly just telling people what they want or need to hear and reading body language. But doing it allows him to give people advice, to lend an ear to their problems and try to give them a solution or at least some relief. It's rewarding, in almost the same way that Alec's job is. 

And now he can get back into potion-making and charmwork, but he doesn't tell Alec that.

Magnus wracks his brain for something else to say but the barista calls their names and Alec jumps up, already walking towards the counter as he tells Magnus, "Sit, sit! I'll get it!"

In an effort to not watch after him like a lovesick idiot, Magnus stares down at all the books and papers on the table. Directly in front of Magnus is a planner, open to the calendar page for this month. Nearly every day is full of things to do, and they seem to be color-coordinated to some system that probably only Alec knows. Under today's date Magnus can read: 

_8AM - 106 Flowers_

_10AM - Takis_

_1PM - Budgets+Colors_

_5PM - Izzy_

In addition to the color system there are symbols and a lot of shorthand that Magnus can't decipher, especially not when reading it upside down. He quickly looks away as he hears someone approaching, but not before catching a glance of his 10AM event every Sunday— _Queer Shelter_. 

Magnus barely resists sighing like a teenaged girl with a crush. Must _everything_ Alec does be so perfect? 

Alec comes back with their order on a tray. He sets it down in the empty space he made and Magnus can see that the muffin is unwrapped and cut in half. There's cutlery and a selection of small jams and butters on the tray as well.

Alec smiles sheepishly, "I didn't know what you'd want with your half of the muffin. Or if you want it at all. Better safe than sorry."

Magnus has a feeling that _better safe than sorry_ is Alec's motto in every aspect of his life. It's endearing, but Magnus has a feeling that Alec could've said _yolo_ and it would have still been just as endearing. 

Truthfully, it's been a long time since someone has looked after him like this. It's not a big deal, Alec just got a snack and some pre-packaged jams, but the idea that someone so handsome and relentlessly flirty cares about _Magnus_ and what _he_ wants is—Well, it's surprising. And with how long Magnus has lived, he didn't think he _could_ be surprised anymore.

Magnus smiles and grabs a fork. "Thank you, Alec."

"No problem," Alec smiles back.

They spend another hour together, with Magnus asking him about the wedding so that Alec is distracted with his ranting and rambling and doesn't focus too much on Magnus. It works well until his phone starts ringing and then, after Magnus rejects the call without looking at it, starts ringing again.

"You should probably get that," Alec cuts off his own rant and gestures at the phone. The phone is currently sliding across the table from the vibrations, and it's lit up with Raphael's name and the image of him that Magnus added to his contact page. 

He quickly snatches it up, worried that Alec will think Raphael is his boyfriend or something, and answers it.

"Hello?"

" _I don't know what you're doing—though I have a feeling it has to do with a certain annoying mundane—but you have an appointment soon."_

Magnus pulls the phone away from his face to look at the time, shocked to see it's already 2:30. 

"I didn't realize! I'm sorry—"

_"Whatever, just get back before your 3 o'clock. I'm not dealing with an angry warlock just because you're late."_

Raphael hangs up before Magnus can respond. Most of their phone conversations go like this, so it's not a surprise.

But Alec can tell he was hung up on, so his face looks sympathetic when he asks, "Your boss?"

"Something like that," Magnus replies. He stands up, brushing some crumbs off his pants and grabbing his coffee. "I'm sorry to just leave like this."

"It's fine, I should probably be working too," Alec smiles to show he's joking, but Magnus feels guilty anyway. Magnus knows how busy his schedule is, he _saw_ it. 

Alec accompanies him to the door and sends him on his way with a lingering touch on his forearm that Magnus can feel all the way home. 

That evening, Alec finds himself once again lamenting his boy troubles at a fancy restaurant. 

"Then he tells me his office is nearby and I go _oh really?!_ like I wasn't there a fucking week ago," Alec complains between bites of pasta. "He must think I'm such an idiot. Or a stalker."

"Which is worse?" Isabelle asks. Her own plate of pasta is mostly finished because she's been listening to Alec's tirade. Alec glares at her but doesn't answer the question.

"Plus, when he left I asked about his boss even though I _know_ he owns the business."

"Sounds like a real dumbass move."

"Izzy, you're supposed to be comforting me," Alec complains, voice nearly a whine.

She looks at him with a fake surprised expression, "Oh, am I? Sorry, let me try that again. What's my line?"

"You're the _worst_."

Across town, Magnus is sitting in a hospital cafeteria having a similar conversation.

"I said _my office is nearby_ and he pretended he didn't know," Magnus says, half-muffled from the way his hands are covering his face. "I don't know what to _say_ to him. Texting is fine but then in front of him I can't talk."

Catarina grabs a french fry from Magnus' tray—he doesn't even notice—and nods.

"He is always so energetic and charismatic, I must bore him to death."

"Hey," Catarina admonishes. Magnus looks up at her and sees her tray is empty, so he pushes his tray towards her just a bit. She takes the hint and swaps the trays. "He's the one who keeps pursuing you, he's obviously interested."

"I can't fathom why," Magnus replies, idly tracing designs on the tabletop as Catarina finishes off his food. Long shifts on her feet tend to make her ravenous. "We seem to have nothing in common, and he could easily pick up someone much hotter than me."

Catarina frowns, but Magnus cuts her off before she can get on his case about the self-deprecation. "Anyway, I wanted to show you something."

Magnus takes out an envelope from his bag on the chair next to him. He pulls the letter out and hands it to Catarina, waiting for her to read it. It's a short message, so it doesn't take too long.

"A party invitation," Cat says, raising her eyebrows at him. "You're not really the party type."

"It doesn't seem suspicious to you?" Magnus asks and Catarina looks back down at the letter, seemingly skimming it again.

"No?" She's still looking down at the paper, looking for whatever Magnus apparently saw. "I don't know this warlock, but Raph does all the checks for your clients, right? She's been to the loft already."

"But why now? Suddenly right after my magic came back?" Magnus pauses and finally gets to the root of the problem. "Why _me?_ "

"You think this is a trap?" Catarina leans back in her chair, food finally finished, and looks at Magnus with a calculating eye. He imagines this is how she looks at particularly tricky patients. 

"I— I don't know.. maybe," Magnus feels stupid all of a sudden, especially when Cat reaches for his hand across the table and looks at him with sympathy.

"Magnus, it's been a long time since the war," she tells him softly. "We're not fighting anymore."

 _And yet I will always have enemies_ , he thinks. 

"Tell you what," Catarina says when he doesn't respond. She smacks her free hand down on the table decisively. "I'll go to the party with you so you'll have some back up."

"What?!" He splutters. "I wasn't— I'm not actually _going_ to this party, Cat."

"And why not?"

"You said it yourself, I'm not the party type."

She still has her hand over his on the table, and she gives his fingers a not-so-gentle squeeze, "Too late, you told me about it and I've been itching for a good warlock party. Are you really going to deny me that?"

He sighs, already knowing he was going to go with her the second she suggested it. Maybe he _did_ want to go, and subconsciously he knew mentioning it to Cat would result in her dragging him along. She works her ass off for both downworlders and mundanes and Magnus could never tell her no, even when he really wanted to. Similarly, she would never push him into something he doesn't want, even if she thinks it would be good for him.

"Okay fine, but you're helping me get dressed for it."

She grins at him, "It would be my pleasure."

The party happens the following weekend and Catarina dutifully shows up at Magnus' apartment beforehand to help him choose an outfit and do his hair. She picks out one of the nicer suits from the back of his closet and even manually does his tie instead of using magic. By the time they're both ready to go, the party has already started and they're just on time to be "fashionably late". Which Magnus doesn't really understand the point of, but Catarina insisted it was necessary.

The invitation had specified that this was a mixed event, with prominent mundanes in attendance, so they get a cab instead of portaling in. Magnus spends the whole drive over nervously fiddling with his cufflinks and checking his phone. Alec last texted him a few hours ago and mentioned that he would be busy that night, so Magnus isn't sure why he keeps expecting a message.

"If you don't stop that, I'm gonna break your phone," Cat threatens. She's not even looking at him, instead she's watching the city go by outside the taxi window.

"Sorry, just nervous."

She turns to him at the admission. "Magnus, just forget about him for one night and try to have some fun."

He rolls his eyes but agrees, "I'll try."

A few minutes later they pull up outside of some fancy hotel and, after showing the invitation, are directed to an exclusive elevator that will bring them to the top floor. When the elevator opens, Magnus can't help but gasp at the beautiful set-up. 

The whole room is bathed in warm lighting, a mix of overhead and string lights keeping the room bright enough to see, but dim enough to draw your attention to the night view out of the floor-to-ceiling windows. There's a large dance floor in the middle, and around the edges are tables with beautiful floral centerpieces. On the far side is a long bar and closest to the elevator is a live band playing classical music. Most guests are mingling in small groups, but some couples are dancing. 

Catarina whistles next to him, "I know she said formal, but damn."

Magnus' nerves multiply exponentially. He looks around desperately for someone they know as he says, "This was a bad idea."

"Nonsense," she laughs. She links arms with him and all but drags him towards the bar. "Let's get some drinks."

Catarina orders them both martinis and Magnus turns to lean his back against the bar, still watching the crowd warily and scanning for any friends ( _or_ foes). His eyes linger on a group of about ten or so people holding champagne flutes and laughing together. In the group he can see the warlock who invited him, and the woman who seems to be her significant other beside her. 

A waiter passes by the group to exchange their empty glasses for full ones and, because Magnus' life has become a shitty romantic comedy, suddenly the group moves and Alec walks through them like he just parted the Red Sea. 

The last time Magnus saw Alec he was wearing jeans and what Magnus is pretty sure were fake glasses, which makes his presence at this black tie event all the more jarring. Alec is in a _tuxedo_ , complete with a bow tie and a cummerbund that accentuates how broad his shoulders and chest are compared to his waist. 

Alec stops to chat to the party-thrower and Magnus can't help but mutter, "Of _course_ ," under his breath.

Cat must've come back with the drinks when Magnus was busy being stunned by Alec, because she just laughs and asks, "Is that your boy?"

Magnus quickly looks away and turns to her, but he knows he's been caught. When he doesn't answer she continues, "He's cute."

He tries to resist the urge to smile at her tentative approval and he turns back to look at Alec again. Magnus knows very well how difficult this woman is so he's not surprised to see Alec with a serious face as he chats to her, eyebrows furrowed in concern. What _is_ surprising is the stiff posture Alec has adopted, with his hands clasped behind his back and feet separated like he's awaiting his next command. 

Catarina keeps talking to him, probably something about going over to talk to Alec which is _not_ happening, but Magnus can't focus on anything else when Alec suddenly turns away from the woman and meets Magnus' eyes directly.

There's a few seconds where they just stare at each other across the room, Alec with his serious expression and soldier's posture and Magnus with wide eyes and rapidly reddening cheeks. Then Alec seems to register who he's looking at and his composure breaks, body relaxing and a smile lighting up his face. 

Magnus can't hear him from this distance, but he can perfectly read Alec's lips as he exclaims, "Magnus!"

Alec makes a beeline for him, grabbing two champagne flutes from a passing waiter in one fluid movement. Magnus can vaguely register Catarina telling him, "good luck," and then slipping away.

"Magnus," Alec repeats when he reaches Magnus. He's still grinning at him. "Why are you here?"

Magnus must frown a little because Alec quickly backtracks, "No, I mean— I'm thrilled you're here, but how?"

"The host is a client of mine," Magnus explains. Alec still hasn't looked away from Magnus and the single-minded focus has Magnus nervously rubbing his fingers together. 

"That makes sense," Alec nods and then, as if only just realizing his hands were full, holds out a glass to Magnus. 

Magnus takes it and there's a sense of deja vu when Alec moves his other hand to clink their glasses together. Alec must feel it too, because he smiles and says, "To us."

"To us," Magnus repeats weakly. He takes a large gulp of champagne and then grips the glass with both hands to give himself something to do. 

Alec drinks a lot slower, however, and just like the first time he's watching Magnus over the rim of his glass. When he's done drinking, Magnus' eyes are drawn to the wet line of his mouth and he has to force himself to look away. 

He ends up looking at the dancing couples and blurts out, "Do you want to dance?"

Alec chuckles, but not unkindly, and says, "I would love to."

Magnus turns back to him in surprise and Alec raises an eyebrow.

"What? I've been learning ballroom dances since I was a teenager," Alec explains. He downs the rest of his champagne and Magnus does too, and then Alec places both of their glasses on the bar and holds out a hand. 

Magnus' heart is pounding but against all rational thought, he takes Alec's hand.

Unsurprisingly, Alec is an incredible dancer and he leads Magnus in a slow waltz, making idle chit-chat as he does. Magnus nods and answers when appropriate, but his mind is somewhere else, focused on the heat of Alec's hands and the closeness of Alec's mouth.

Magnus, once again, wonders what exactly Alec sees in him. Magnus is awkward and fumbling at best, and it seems like he can't control how often his cheeks heat up in Alec's presence. Even when they're just texting, Alec is funny and flirty and Magnus always evades personal questions and misunderstands slang. Alec is in his element here and Magnus feels like a fraud, even if he's just as rich as any other guest.

Maybe this was just a game for Alec. Try to seduce the shy fortune teller, see if what they say about "quiet ones" is true, and then leave when he's got his taste. Charming, pretty boys like Alec are never interested in actually _dating_ Magnus, despite what they tell him in order to get into his bed. 

But that's not fair, because Alec has never pushed him or even _mentioned_ anything relating to sex the whole time they've known each other. (Which, Magnus suddenly realizes, is not that long at all.) Alec asks him silly questions like _What superpower do you think is the worst one to have?_ and shares stories from his childhood and never asks for more than Magnus can give. Which is probably _worse_ , because that means Alec is not only out of his league visually, but also way too good for him on a personality level.

"—nus? Magnus?"

Magnus blinks rapidly, trying to get out of his depressed spiral and focus on Alec's words again. 

"Sorry," he says. He notices the song has changed and Alec has stopped moving him, though his hands remain in the same position. "I'm just.. overwhelmed."

Magnus didn't intend to be so honest, but Alec smiles down softly at him and Magnus thinks _overwhelmed_ is putting it lightly. Alec lets him go and steps back, asking, "Do you wanna go out on the balcony?"

Magnus nods and Alec leads him to the large double doors with a hand on Magnus' lower back. Magnus didn't realize he was nearly hyperventilating until suddenly they're outside and he can breathe easier. 

"Better?" Alec asks, looking out at the city from his place next to Magnus. 

"Yeah."

It's silent for a few moments and then Alec says, "It's a lovely night."

Alec gestures up at the clear sky, even though no constellations are visible because of the city's light pollution. Magnus makes an affirmative noise but doesn't say anything and Alec seems to take the hint and stays quiet. Their hands are only a few inches apart on the balustrade and Magnus feels like it's too close and too far at the same time. 

Alec only makes it a few more minutes in silence before he's speaking up again, "Do you believe in magic?"

Magnus abruptly turns to look at him, barely-concealed shock over his features. His heart rate picks up (even faster than it was already beating this whole night) and he tries his best to sound nonchalant. 

"What do you mean?"

"Like fate and soulmates and stuff? Alternate universes?" Alec is still looking out at the city, seemingly unaware of Magnus' panic.

Magnus thinks of that old shadowhunter saying, _all the legends are true_ , and replies, "Maybe, why?"

Alec turns his upper body to face Magnus and his smile is wistful, his voice soft and almost sad as he says, "No reason."

Alec keeps looking at him and his eyes flick down to Magnus' mouth, lingering long enough that Magnus can't pretend he's looking anywhere else. Just like always, Magnus' mind races with a million possibilities and he remains frozen in place. Alec's eyes move back up to meet Magnus' and then he sighs, turning back to face the city.

He looks resigned, as if making some final decision in his mind. Magnus thinks _he's giving up_ and he can't help but blurt out, "I do."

Alec looks back towards him at that, turning his whole body and leaning against the railing. He looks a little surprised and Magnus continues, "I believe in fate. And magic. And every myth or legend out there. I believe in all of it."

"How can you be sure?" Alec asks and the answer comes to Magnus easily.

"Sometimes you just know," he says. "Without saying it or seeing it, you just feel it in your heart."

Alec's soft smile is back and he seems to sway forward towards Magnus just slightly. Magnus realizes that maybe neither of them were talking about magic at all. This time it's Magnus' gaze that lands on Alec's mouth and when he looks back up, Alec is still looking into his eyes as if he never wants to look away. 

"Magnus, I—," Alec swallows. He moves his hand forward to rest gently on top of Magnus' on the balustrade. In a rare moment of bravery, Magnus flips his hand so that his palm is facing up. Magnus thinks _palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss_ and then Alec asks, "Can I kiss you?"

Magnus nods but Alec doesn't immediately move. Magnus can see the hesitation in his eyes and knows Alec is thinking about the first time he asked for something more like this and Magnus rejected him. If Magnus hadn't answered him about magic, if he just kept quiet for fear of revealing his secret, they wouldn't even be at this point. Alec has laid his cards down and now Magnus needs to make a choice—flip them over or walk away. 

The choice is easy. Magnus puts one hand on Alec's jaw and goes up on his toes to kiss him.

It's not perfect—the angle is wrong and Magnus is unsteady on his toes. They separate and come back together again in an instant, as if drawn by magnets, and the second time _is_ perfect. The night air is cool but Magnus feels himself heating up. The hand that isn't on Alec's jaw comes up to rest against Alec's neck and in turn, Alec wraps his arms around Magnus' waist. Magnus feels so giddy that he laughs, breaking away from Alec's mouth when he can't control his giggles. Alec laughs too, using his hold on Magnus to pick him up and twirl him in a circle, and the two of them are too happy to notice that all the potted plants on the balcony have opened in full bloom around them.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: "palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss" is from Romeo & Juliet and all of Alec's outfits are inspired by Antoni from Queer Eye. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Twitter is @manziniyo
> 
> ETA: I originally wrote Lydia as Alec's friend and as having a crush on Maia but then someone reminded me Aline exists so I changed it to her. I want to keep Maia so I didn't change it fully to be Aline/Helen but I don't have anything against them fyi.


End file.
